Stay With Me
by laceup
Summary: I accepted that these would be my last breathes. I stood up welcoming death but then he pushed me out of the way. This was the start of something beautiful but yet so scary.
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story that I thought of when I couldn't fall asleep one night.

Full Summary: Rose and Emmett have a half-human half-vampire child. She is forever stuck at 16 and going through the crazy emotions of life. Follow Nicole through the hard times of boys, love, rumors, lies and fear. Same parings and I do not own Twilight just Nicole and Peyton. Also takes place in Forks!

Chapter One~

Nicole's P.O.V

"STUPID, UGLY, WHORE. Yeah just go fuck every guy you see. You stupid slut." Lauren's words ran over and over again, making my eyes prick with tears. The stupid tears caused my vision to blur which caused me to stumble.

"DAMMIT!" I screamed. I looked up to the street signs. I was now on Jones ST.

Thank god, now I can end all of this stupid bullshit.

Walking to the middle of the road thinking about my mom, my beautiful, sweet loving mom. Tall, blonde, model figure. Just my beautiful, sweet mother. I would miss her. My dad, the jokester, the buff muscle guy, brunette, loving, strong, caring. I am always going to be daddy's little girl.

"Nicole." I thought I heard Peyton's voice. Ignoring it, I kept thinking about my family. 

"NICOLE!" I snapped my head to the right, he was here. How did he find me?

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"I went to your house asking if you were there because I heard about what happened at school. I wanted to make sure my girl was okay." His voice held nothing but concern.  
>"Peyton, I want you to turn around and go home. You aren't supposed to be here." I begged him.<p>

"Don't you fucking do it Nicks!"

"Peyton. Leave."  
>"Make me."<p>

The semi's lights stopped our conversation. I accepted that these would be my last breaths and I was fine with it. I stood up and waited for the semi to take me away.

At the last second Peyton pushed me out of the way and the semi hit his legs making him scream out in pain. "Crack!" Next his head hit the ground.

"O-o-oh god!" I screamed as I ran to his side trying to ignore the burning in my throat.

He was still conscious and loosing a lot of blood. I dragged him to the side of the road and held his hand tight and put pressure on the back of his head where the cut was. I looked down at his legs all mangled and bent all the wrong ways.

"Peyton, baby, can you hear me?" I whispered.

"Mmmm." I moaned tears at his eyes.  
>"You have to stay with me okay. You cannot leave me." Mt tears threatening to spill over my eye lids.<p>

"I'm staying here." He breathed raggedly and took deep breaths just to talking.

"I love you so much. Peyton you are my world. " I confessed, that is the only thing he never knew.  
>"I love you too, forever."<p>

I heard the sirens in the distance and took deep breaths to calm myself. Help is here and he knows it. Hell I know it. His grip loosened and his breathing became shorter and shorter.

I looked down at him and started giving him CPR.

"No, You're going to stay here where you belong. Peyton, wake up. Help is here." I mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Rose.P.O.V.

"Emmett, Stop." I laughed.  
>"Stop what baby? I'm just tickling you!" He laughed along with me.<p>

We had the house to our-self for a little bit seeing how everybody went out. Nicole is walking around with Peyton. I hope she tells him soon or he tells her that they love each other because it is very obvious to every body.  
>"Sweets, what are you thinking about?" Emmett gave me his eyes and I knew I was a sucker for it.<br>"I'm just think about Nicks and Peyton and how they love each other but they are the only two not seeing it." I stated as a matter of factly.  
>"When they do tell each other, he better not ever hurt my baby. If he does there will be hell to pay. I don't know what the he-!" I cut his little rant off with a quick kiss.<p>

"Over protective daddy. You need to take a chill pill and-."

"I know I know." He laughed  
>He pulled me on top of him and I just lay there with my head under his chin and his arms around my waist. I was listing to the world outside of our happy little domain when I heard the purr of Carlisle's Mercedes going faster than he normally would.<p>

I grabbed one of Emmett's shirts and threw it on over my sports bra. And walked outside as soon as he pulled up to the house.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I asked seeing his distressed face.  
>"I'll explain in the car. Emmett get in the car." He said and Emmett was in the car quicker than I have ever seen him move. He didn't want to mess with Carlisle when he was like this. I walked to the car and got in shutting the door with a slam. Being nervous made me scared. So many question's are running through my mind. Who is hurt? Is it Nessie or Nicole? Oh gosh. I need answers. Hurry up dad.<p>

Emmett saw my face and automatically grabbed my hand. That instantly calmed me. 

Carlisle shut the door and started to explain what happened.

"I do not want any interruptions. Nicole called me saying she was at the hospital and to bring mom and dad because something terrible just happened. She was walking down Jones St. and sat in the middle of the road because she wanted to kill herself. The people at Forks high School are calling her horrible names. She didn't tell me what they called her. Then she heard Peyton calling her name and told him to leave but he didn't. And then they both saw the semi about 30 ft away and just as it was about to hit her, Peyton pushed her out of the way causing the semi to hit his legs and then hit his head on the ground. She said she would tell us the rest when we got there. I have to work on Peyton and Nicks just wants you guys to be with her right now." He said and all I could do was freeze. My baby almost died because she wanted to kill herself. I was shaking with pained tears that would never fall while Em just shut down. Carlisle's hands were gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were white.

"Em. Our baby was hurting and we never saw it." I cried. I put my hand on Carlisle's arm. "Daddy, is she going to be okay? Is Peyton going to be okay?" I asked right as we pulled up.  
>"Rose, I don't know about Peyton but Nicole will be okay. Go see her and I'll keep you all updated." He said then gave me a kiss on the forehead and Emmett a pat.<p>

I climbed out of the car and waited for Em. I could hear Nicks silently crying. I grabbed Emmett's hand and shut the car door. I could hear my girl running to the doors. I let go of his hand as soon as I saw her. She ran at me knowing I would catch her.

"Mommy, I'm so sorry. I am sorry. Mommy."  
>"Shhh, baby. It is going to be okay."<p>

She pulled away from my hug and ran to her dad who only hugged her. They didn't have to say anything because they had a special bond that only girl's and their father's understood. We would fix this no matter what. I was sure of it.


End file.
